The monster with the angel
by neon chesire cat
Summary: Love escaped him and as eyes filled with hate glared at him he knew it always would. Excpet for one person. One unheard unseen unknown person loved him and though he didnt know they always would until the world itself stopped turning.


PThe first 11 years of his life were hell. The monster inside his mind made sure of that but then he himself helped to dig himself into the pit of hatred and despair that consumed him for so long. The people in the streets though through no wrong doing of his own coward away from even the thought of befriending or even looking him in the eyes. His family resented and feared him. Friends were nothing but a dream a wish the falling star refused to grant no matter how many times he asked. The only person to ever treat him with love was his mother but that was fake a simple lie to kill him both his body and his soul. His body survived but his soul died or so he though. Souls are a funny thing no one really knows if they exist or if they are simply another name for the heart. They guide you to do something or stay with someone but for his first 12 years he was deaf to its call./P

PThe puddle in front of him rippled continuously partly due to the wind but mostly because of the suppressed rage that coursed through his body like a thick poison enveloping him until all that was left was the blood shot eyed shell of a 12 year old boy. The waters movement began to get more volatile knocking food of the stalls that surrounded him. The stall owners and customer alike ran as though the devil himself was snapping at their heels but it was worst this was Jason, the merciless Jason and if they were to get caught in his grasp their death would be painful and bloody something none of them wanted.

As the sun beat down on the village his anger didn't recede and neither did the fear and panic the civilians felt as they judged the best and safest course of action to take to avoid him. The reason for his anger lay on the ground slightly in front of him shivering in fear much like a deer caught in the headlights of a hunters land rover. The child had done nothing out of the ordinary just the same thing the village had done every day in his life. This child had called him a monster but he had made one mistake he had said it just loud enough for him to hear. To put it quite simply the small Childs words has effected him greatly the leash keeping his monster's rage inside his head and letting him stay in control had snapped. His rage and his need for blood was taking control through the water and Jason could do nothing but watch./P

PIt ended quickly the monster had returned to his cage with a little fight but it was only a weak fight for his blood lust had been filled for the time being. The street still silent people wide eyed some with tears flowing down their faces. The lack of body to bury in Jasons`s opinion made the situation easier to deal with less hassle he thought but as the child's mother pushed her way to the front of the growing crowd he saw the emotions pass through her eyes as she stared at the scene he had created he grew confused. Confusion. Fear. Realisation. Sorrow. Guilt. Anger. Insanity. If he was to die no one would feel sorrow they would rejoice at his death, at the end of his existence. The woman's eyes grew bolder as more insanity flooded into the now tear glazed eyes and with that she lifted a plank of wood of a stall his demon had demolished and ran at him screaming and crying for the death of her child. Her life ended the same as her sons and In a sense it was a good thing he supposed because if the insanity in her eyes was because of the lose of her son at least they were together./P

PPeople ran to tell others. what they said he didn't know nor did he care he glared at the remaining crowd and shifted the water slightly and they were gone instantly not wanting to share the same fate as the mother and son. Hours passed as he walked home in silence his only company apart from the creature trapped in his head was the moon but it too seemed to be gazing down upon the city with shame and resent./P

PA knife thrown from the top of a close building alerted him to an assassin a rather dull one if they believe a simple knife would kill him. The water shield defended him instantly never wavering in its protection of the supposed demon. The water ended the assassins life in a matter of seconds previous experiences had tough him how to do it in a quick fashion as they say practise makes demon was laughing an active day for him compared to the usual everyday life. His family knew what had happened when he entered their house heck everyone in the village did. His brother and sister shifted slightly away from the door when he walked passed a barely noticeable movement but it didn't go unnoticed by him. Keeping the pain in his heart from showing on his face he kept a stoic face and carried on to his room./P

PThe simple movement of the water in his nearby glass reminded him that he did indeed have a guardian of sorts an angel in a sense. The water barrier he knew was not the protective urges of his demon as the monster was just as amazed as he when it came down to it, another reason was because many time he had cursed the shield for saving him for if he were to die it would be free but here he was suffering his life thanks to this "angel" of his./P

PSo with a demon in his head and an angel at his side his life could never be normal and he would never be loved. But he had known that from an early age that love was a simple myth told to those who could never reach it. A simple wish for those to weak to help themselves and if he was anything it was not weak./P


End file.
